


坐轮椅回家

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Summary: 权顺荣有时候觉得自己挺没意思的
Relationships: hozi - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	坐轮椅回家

权顺荣有时候觉得自己挺没意思的。

显而易见的，有镜头在的时候李知勋大部分时间都在回避他的接触。他一直当是小猫在镜头前面害羞，或者别的什么原因（比如小猫亲口讲的不喜欢接触），总是一而再再而三的还是要去撩拨人家。但是谁也不是一颗石头心脏，无论私下小猫怎么试图弥补，权顺荣还是偶尔会感到失落，并将这种感觉带出镜头，甚至带回宿舍。

比如躺在床上收到小猫的夜食邀请，分明是透露着想要吃完后一起去工作室做点什么的意思，光是想着李知勋缩在被子里咬着手指头红着耳朵给他发消息就已经有点要上脑的意思，但他犹豫再三还是没有答应，只说了一句要睡了就锁上屏幕。

没意思说的就是他现在这种行动，权顺荣闭上眼睛的时候不耐烦的咂咂嘴。李知勋这时候估计正一头雾水的邓着被子发脾气，要他自己想明白为什么权顺荣会拒绝他是不可能的，而自己也不会真的去和他说那点儿心里的小九九，最后冷战两天，还是要自己去贴。

正胡思乱想，门被打开了。以为是同居的另一个弟弟，招呼了一声Vernon啊，却是没想到的声音软软的回复他。

“韩率今天回家住了，” 李知勋面无表情的站着，耳朵却是红的，“为什么不陪我吃夜宵。”

权顺荣一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来了：“呃...我不太饿？”

李知勋耳朵更红了：“这和饿不饿有什么关系...你是没看懂吗？装什么糊涂。”

如果是这个问题那就好回答了，权顺荣想着，有气无力的倒回床上。“今天不想，太累了，你也早点睡吧。”

其实在放送里有不少队友都说过，和镜头前面的形象不太一样，李知勋私下要更爱撒娇，也更活跃。但即使是什么都见过的权顺荣也没想到的，李知勋听完之后原地顿了两秒，涨红了一张白嫩小脸两步从门口跳上他的床，两膝分开跪在床角，一手攥紧了权顺荣的脚踝，半饷憋出来三个字：“不许睡！”

小手冰凉。

权顺荣这会儿有点在牛角尖里出不来，原本就在郁闷自己总是讨好的那个，现在又被李知勋这一通莫名其妙的胡搅蛮缠弄的心思更乱，去拽李知勋的手也没轻没重的。小猫被这一下拉了个猝不及防，直愣愣的摔进权顺荣怀里。权顺荣被砸的闷哼一声，正要发作，怀里小猫软绵绵的哼了一嗓子。

“...你叫什么？”

“闭嘴！”

小猫臊着了，挣扎着就要往起爬，权顺荣这时候又不让了，右手一伸绕到李知勋身后，抓着他屁股上的肉又按回自己身上。  
这次不光听着猫叫，还感受到小猫打了个哆嗦，直接软了。

“怎么回事，你？”权顺荣差点要笑出来了，凑在小猫通红的耳朵边儿上吹着气儿说话，“我饿着你了？”

李知勋快气死了，偏偏身上哪儿都没劲也爬不起来，扭头愤愤的瞪着眼睛：“你是第一天和我睡觉吗，装什么傻啊权顺荣！”

这回改权顺荣愣了。倒不是第一次，甚至都数不清多少次了，但真要他回忆，除了最开始的几次，后来每次都是慌慌张张的。准备工作都是李知勋自己在卫生间偷偷摸摸的做，等俩人干柴烈火打完炮，又是一个人进卫生间收拾自己，一个在外面善后处理。真要问他李知勋是不是一直这么敏感，他还真答不出来。

小猫骂完了还炸着毛，看权顺荣真的开始双目无神思绪万千更气不打一处来，小尖牙一口咬上他韧了不少的肩膀，磨着牙含含混混的嘟囔，不然你以为我为什么不让你碰我啊...

这一下又把权顺荣的魂儿勾回来了，还顺带点了把火。舌头钻进小猫嘴里时候他想，李知勋究竟是个什么天选宝贝，怎么随便说句话都能把人惹成这样。原本松松覆在小猫屁股上的手顺着宽松家居裤摸进去，里面连个内裤都没有，往臀缝里一摸全是湿滑液体。这下小猫又在抖了，一边接吻一边呜呜咽咽的，大半个身子都压在权顺荣身上，亲了没两分钟老二硬的直流水，隔着一层裤子在权顺荣光着的腿上磨蹭。

权顺荣自然也感觉到了，意犹未尽的嘬了两下，把软的快没骨头的李知勋扶到自己腿上——虽然在后者的本人意志支配下没有一秒就变成了胯上——坐好，抬手捏了两把小猫的奶子。“反正韩率也不回来了，慢慢做？”

李知勋脑袋快成一滩浆糊，他倒是想慢慢做，可来之前不知道权顺荣在闹什么脾气，为了确保今天能吃到嘴里(不管哪张)，他可是做完了润滑才上来的。那点黏糊液体他根本夹不住，一个劲儿顺着穴口往外流，痒的烧心。下面没穿内裤，上面也是直接套了个开领线衣，本来在上楼这几步路就已经磨的乳头发硬，这时候还被权顺荣捏在手里乱摸，他一张嘴除了叫床什么声都发不出来。

小猫快急死了，想了一天的那根东西就在屁股底下夹着，怎么做个爱他妈的这么难。权顺荣还在不紧不慢的捏他乳头，偶尔分出一只手撩拨他已经硬到从家居裤里探出头的阴茎，李知勋最后耐着性子扭腰蹭了几下屁股夹着的鸡巴，除了几声明显是憋不住的粗气，其他什么都没等到。

“你做不做，”小猫拧着嗓子一副凶样，“你不做我自己来了。”

权顺荣做出请便的手势时还在想自己今天真是飘了，没想到李知勋真的不管不顾脑袋往他颈窝一拱，抓过他一只手就塞了两根手指进自己穴里。才塞进去，小猫就开始蹭着他脖子嗯嗯啊啊的叫，肉穴一缩一缩的往里吞他的手指，上身压着他蹭，隔着不薄的布料都能感觉到小猫的两个奶头肿的发硬，蹭过衣服边角还会叫的更浪，后面变本加厉的吸。

这下权顺荣到有点被动了，只是看看小猫在自己身上摇摇晃晃还好，真看到现在这幅发情的样子反倒是给自己憋的满头大汗。他难过也不给李知勋好过，就要把手指抽出来，小猫软的厉害，手上没劲也抓不住他，一个劲的摇着屁股追他，肉穴绞紧了咬他也没留住。抽出来还带了几滴黏液，这边李知勋没留住他，正呜咽着抬头要质问，一张嘴就被塞进来还湿漉漉的手指。

“真是饿着你了...”权顺荣咬着牙，额前汗珠连颗往颈窝里落，“平时不让我碰，是不是怕自己随地发情？嗯？”

“真是小看你了，我们知勋。”

说着已经把小猫沾着乱七八糟的液体的家居裤扽下来丢到床脚，粉白腿根这会儿一片污糟，在他身上跨坐太久，李知勋倒坐在床上时腿还合不拢，那根东西可怜巴巴的竖着，随着他抽噎一颤一颤。权顺荣压过去摸了一把，听着小猫的黏糊淫叫掐着两边臀瓣把小猫整个下半身都提起来。李知勋只剩肩膀撑在床上，两手抬起来想推权顺荣——因为他发现这男的要舔他后面，他可受不住这个——却一点力气不剩，踩奶似的推了几下，绝望的收手捂嘴。

有什么用，这时候就是给他上个口球都能叫的整个首尔春天再临。折腾了半天穴口早软的什么都拦不住，权顺荣也根本没有和他调情的意思，长驱直入伸到极限，舌尖抵着软肉打圈转，盯着李知勋咬着手指尖叫，又舒展肌肉，整个舌苔刮着柔嫩内壁抽插。小猫根本没有脑子管薄薄一层房门能不能隔音，尖着嗓子一声接一声的叫，直到爽的张着嘴发不出声，大腿收紧夹住他的脑袋。

李知勋要被舔射了。

权顺荣停下来了。

抽出去时亲了亲穴口，小猫绷紧的下腹肉眼可见的抽了抽。在高潮边缘停止让李知勋的脑袋也基本停止运转，他倒在床上，喘着粗气，看着权顺荣终于脱了裤子，跪在他两腿之间撸了两把自己的东西。

光是看着就忍不住呻吟了两声，已经被折磨的没脾气的小猫自己张开腿，嘴里咿咿呀呀叫顺荣哥哥，顺荣阿爸，伸手去够那根肉棒。权顺荣一手揉着李知勋的腿根，任由小猫在自己阴茎上乱摸一通，等他摸够了，两手还沾着体液，又来摸权顺荣的腰腹，腿也缠上来，脚后跟敲在后腰上催他。

这时候哄小猫做什么都行，权顺荣太知道了，他又把小猫屁股提溜起来，这次只提到胯上。哄着李知勋抬起脑袋看他，看着他从龟头开始一点一点往流着水的小穴里塞。李知勋看了一半就倒回床上，连顺荣哥哥都叫不清楚，尖着嗓子一声比一声急的叫哥哥。虚长了五个月的哥哥一挺胯把整根肉棒全送进去，俯下身堵住他高潮来临的尖叫。


End file.
